


Rising Costs (fanfic, Kamen Rider W)

by Lazchan



Category: Kamen Rider W - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-13
Updated: 2011-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-23 03:52:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazchan/pseuds/Lazchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of silly, really. What does the average citizen think of all the buildings getting destroyed on a regular basis?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rising Costs (fanfic, Kamen Rider W)

It was lovely to not have to pay such high insurance for their home anymore. The premiums on the housing insurance had surged to ridiculous levels, but her sister had always said that she was crazy for wanting to live in Tokyo.

“It’s a magnet for all sorts of trouble,” Aiko had tried to reason with her. “You should move back where Futa and I are; we’re not bothered by monsters and the sentai that fight them there. Your house won’t collapse because they got over-enthusiastic with their weapons.”

It had taken several years and their house burning down three times— the last time was the last straw; she had just gotten everything exactly how she wanted it, and now she was settled in a monster-free town. It was such a refreshing change, it really was. There weren’t even any sentai here, either.

She had just finished with grocery shopping when a crash make her jump and duck behind the counter. Peering over the edge, she cursed and the leeks she was holding slowly were crushed by her grip.

 _Another fighter, another chance for my house to get destroyed. I just planted tulips!_

She wasn’t sure who was more surprised— her or the fighter she had thrown her vegetables at. He may have thought he was doing good, but….

“Why can’t you fight somewhere else?” she demanded. “Aiko said Fuuto was supposed to be peaceful! Don’t go destroying it just so you can pose and be a hero!” A strawberry hit him on the symbol on his forehead, sticking there.

“We’re trying to catch a Dopant, crazy woman!” The man huffed and took down the fruit. She could hear the scowl in his voice.

“Now, Shotarou—we need to think this through a bit more carefully. I’ve done research on the various other heroes that have fought creatures like the Dopants. They were most inconsiderate when they came to personal property…”

Finally, a guy that made sense, even if he was talking to himself. She sniffed and decided not to throw the eggs at him. He was at least thinking and they _did_ cost money.

“Ah, fine fine— let’s just go after it before it decides to destroy anyone and anything else!” With a crunch of broken glass and a promise to the shop owner that they’d do what they could to fix things, the man was gone.

She sighed and finished the rest of her shopping, the only one in the shop besides the owner by that point. She wasn’t scared of the monsters or the fighters. She just wanted a peaceful day for once.

Maybe… just maybe… that young man could do the super hero thing right for once.

It certainly would be useful when it came to renewing the insurance on their home.


End file.
